Attention
by bankotsusango
Summary: Gift fic for DarkAngel048... Kagome has been vying for Vegetas' attention, never realizing she has had it since he first laid eyes on her. When she gives up, she finds out all about it.  Two-shot. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1 Attentions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor do I own Inuyasha. Only the plot of this FANfiction.**

**AN: Gift fic for DarkAngel048. My second Vegeta/Kag fic. No flames, critique welcome. As I have said before there is a fine line between criticsm and being mean, so think about what you review before you press send.**

* * *

><p>She was done! Absolutely done with him! No matter what she did the damn man either ignored her or insulted her. It was like being around Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rolled into one person, only he wasn't as etherally beautiful as Sesshomaru or had the adorable puppy ears of Inuyasha. But the insufferable man did have her absolute and undivided attention.<p>

Vegeta, Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans was the idiot. She pined for the man and had no idea why. Bulma had told her that it was a bad idea but she didn't listen. She told her that all he was interested in was training and beating the snot out of Goku and becoming a Super Saiyan Elite Warrior. That he didn't have time for women, only Bunny and that was only when he was hungry. Bulma had seen that she liked him so much and told her that she would support her decision going after Vegeta.

Kagome tried everything to get his attention on her. She tried being interested in his training, tried asking him questions about Saiyan life and Planet Vegeta. When that didn't work she tried cooking for him and he ate the food without saying anything about if it was good or not. Then she tried the more wanton approach. She waltzed around in front of him with barely anything on, wearing stilletos and almost killed herself doing it.

But did he notice? NO! All he did was walk away from her or insult her or walk away while insulting her. She of course would insult him right back and that was pretty much the only attention he ever gave her, just when they were at each other's throat did he pay her any mind. It was so infuriating! She needed to get away from here or she would keep pining after him and keep getting hurt.

She wasn't sure where she would go but she had to go and get as far away as she could. She would ask Yamcha about a good place to let your heartache be flowed away. He would know for sure and then she would let Bulma know that she was leaving and then pack her things. But first she was going to see Vegeta one last time before she was gone.

Finding him was so easy. He was where he always was... in the gravity chamber, training. He would never know she was there unless he was deliberately feeling for her energy or looked straight at her from one of the windows. She had pulled herself up to one of those windows and was looking at him. Just watching the way his body moved and watched the sweat roll down his rippling muscles as he pushed himself to the limits.

She had to force herself to not look anymore or she was going to lose her nerve and stay. As she moved away, hesitation set in and she ran away from the Gravity chamber and straight into Yamcha; knocking them both to the ground.

"Sorry, Yamcha." she stuttered out as he helped her to her feet.

"Hey, it's ok. What's got you in a hurry?" he asked.

"I was looking for you actually." she said, lying.

"Oh, why?" he asked.

"Do you know any great places to visit?" she asked him.

"Yeah I do. Why?" he said.

"I need to go somewhere, anywhere. Just need a break." she halfheartedly lied.

"Ok, then yeah. Come on, help me find Bulma and I'll tell you about them." he said and they went to find Bulma.

She led him right to Bulma, in her lab. Why he didn't go straight to this location she would never know. Sometimes she wondered if he had been hit in the head too many times.

"Hey, you two! You need something?" Bulma asked as they came into the lab.

"I was looking for you, that's all." Yamcha said with a shrug.

"Ok, then. Hey would you take these to my dad?" she asked him and held up a stack of research papers.

"Yeah, sure." he said and took the stack and left.

Kagome waited until he was out of sight before she said anything to Bulma.

"Bulma I'm leaving." she said.

"Ok, will you be here for breakfast?" she asked while she screwed in a couple of screws.

"No, I'm leaving leaving." she said getting her point across.

"*sigh, It's Vegeta isn't it?" she asked sadly.

"Yes and no. It is both him and me. I can't keep waiting for him to notice me and I can't keep letting myself get hurt. I need to leave so I can get over him." she said.

"I see. Will you come back?" Bulma asked.

"Of course. I'll call you every day. I can't stay away forever." Kagome said with a sad smile coming to her lips.

"Ok, everyday, twice a day. If you don't I will hunt you down, tie you up, and drag you back here. I'll even get Goku and Yamcha to help me." Bulma said sadly.

Kagome laughed but it was lacking humor and Bulma noticed. Bulma smiled at her and it made her feel some better. She knew how she felt, Yamcha sometimes was not the greatest of guys but atleast he put forth the effort unlike Vegeta was doing.

"You better tell my mother bye or she will never forgive you." Bulma said quietly.

"Yeah, I'll miss you. Tell Yamcha and the others bye for me." Kagome said and left to find Bunny.

Bulma watched her friend go and when she was gone a frown contorted her face. She couldn't let Kagome leave. Kagome had told her about her past and she wasn't going to let her get hurt again. But Vegeta... ugh!

"That idiotic, thick headed, man!" Bulma growled aloud.

"Someone I know?" Yamcha asked returning.

"Yes! Vegeta is so stupid." she hissed.

"I could have told you that." Yamcha said.

"I know but because of him Kagome is leaving." Bulma cried.

"What? Why?" Yamcha asked surprised.

"She's in love with Vegeta. But he won't give her the time of day and she has tried everything." Bulma said.

"That is why she wore all of those revealing clothes. He did give her the time of day." Yamcha said thoughtfully.

"He did not!" Bulma argued.

"He did. You're not a guy so you didn't notice it. He literally ran out the room when she wore that red number. He is very attracted to Kagome and he ran before "it" became noticeable." Yamcha said.

"Really?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, even Goku noticed that Vegeta likes Kagome." Yamcha added.

Bulma gaped. If Goku noticed then it was true that Vegeta liked Kagome. But how was she going to get Kagome to see it?

"Kagome has already left. What are we going to do?" Bulma asked.

"Why not send Vegeta after her?" he suggested.

"That is genius!" Bulma squealed and ran out of her lab.

"What is?" he called and followed her.

Bulma raced through her home and right to the Gravity chamber where Vegeta was. He was in the middle of training when she came banging on the door. When he opened it he was scowling and began demanding what she was doing.

"Vegeta go after her." Bulma gasped out.

"Who?" he hissed.

"Kagome. Go after her. She is leaving." Bulma said and Yamcha came to a stop beside her.

"She'll be here in the morning like always." Vegeta said and turned to go back in the chamber.

"No, she won't. She is leaving to get over you." Yamcha said.

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks and stiffened and Bulma continued.

"She is in love with you Vegeta and she won't come back until she can look at you without feeling anything. Please go after her. I know you feel something for her. So please don't let her walk away without knowing." Bulma pleaded.

Vegeta postured laxed and he said nothing as he returned to the Gravity chamber. Bulma gasped loudly when she heard the door click. Then she was pounding and screaming at the door. Calling him ten kinds of a fool and Yamcha had to pull her away to go back in the house. She was crying so loudly that Yamcha almost didn't hear Vegeta take to the skies and he couldn't help but smirk.

Kagome had drove away from Capsule Corp. back to her apartment. She hadn't spoke to her building supervisor about moving out yet. She was still thinking on where she was going to be able to go. Home was not the answer because it was with the well and if it ever opened again, Inuyasha would come through and who knows what. But staying wasn't an option for her either in her current emotional state. She didn't want to be so close to Vegeta and feel her heart pang with hurt everytime she looked at him. She was through loving and not being loved in return. So she needed to get away and have some time to let her heart grieve and repair itself.

So she did what she had to do. She began packing her clothes, not really folding them, just tossing them in her suitcases as quickly as she could and just hoping they would fit when she closed the lid. They didn't of course, just her luck and she had to arrange them a bit and sit on the case to close it. All of it had her so distracted that she never felt the energy stop outside.

She did a quick look around her closet and drawers to be sure that she had everything before she picked up her cases and headed for the door. She opened her door and was not paying attention to what was in front of her because she was looking for the key and she ran right into a rock hard chest.

"Ouch! Sorry, I wasn't..." she gasped and then stopped to stare at Vegeta.

"You weren't paying attention to where you were going." he finished plain and simple.

"Yeah. I was looking for my key." she whispered.

"Woman, where do you think you are going?" he demanded.

"Why are you here?" she asked ignoring his question.

"Don't change the subject. Where are you going?" he asked again between gritted teeth.

"I'm leaving, Vegeta. I don't know where I'm going but I guess I will know when I get there." she admitted.

Vegeta raked his gloved hand through his hair and huffed.

"Woman, you can't leave." he said.

"I can so. I need to leave, so if you'll excuse me." she said in an attempt to brush him off.

She made to go around him but he moved into her path. Not letting it sink in, she made to move around him only to have him block her path. She had seen the hesitation until she had moved first and then he followed her movement. He was purposely getting in her way.

"Vegeta please get out of the way." she said calmly.

"No." he said and she closed her eyes.

"Please let me go. I can't... I just can't. I need to leave. Please." she pleaded.

"No. I won't let you leave." he said.

"You won't let me! Since when do you make decisions where and when I go somewhere. You're not my father!" she yelled.

"No, I'm going to marry you!" he yelled back and then turned away from her.

(AN: This part I modeled a bit after the way Vegeta and Bulma interact during the time after the Frieza arc and before the Androids arc.)

He really didn't mean to have yelled it out at her but she was just able to get under his skin in just the right way. No one had ever been able to do that but her. Bulma was a close second but she was just his friend and he lived in her house. Kagome just wriggled her way under his shell and broke it from the inside out, exposing him for all to see. That is why half of the time he would run from her when she came around and the rest he would insult her, but that part in his case was flirting. That was how Saiyans flirted and when she would insult him back, he fell more and more in love with her.

"What?" she asked dumbfounded.

"I'm going to marry you. Don't make me say it again." he snapped.

"What a proposal. Don't Saiyans ask?" she asked quietly.

"We tell, not ask." he said.

Several minutes of silence passed between them and Kagome said nothing. She was deep in thought, trying to sort out everything she had felt and everything that had just happened. Vegeta had just told her that he was going to marry her and she was going to say yes but she needed to think over it all. She loved him so much and he hadn't really paid her any attention, well to her notice, but now she was thinking over every time things had occurred between them and was seeing the attention she thought he had never given her.

Vegeta was on pins and needles. He was anxiously waiting for her to say anything. Even if it was a rejection, he wanted some kind of reaction out of her. This was so unlike him. He never waited on anyone to give an answer. He was never anxious, never on pins and needles, yet here he was.

"Yes." Kagome said suddenly to him.

He looked her straight in the eye and saw every emotion she was feeling. It was so pure and true and brightly shining, the love was. It almost hurt him to see it. He had almost lost that love.

"Yes." she said again and smiled so very brightly.

He nodded and held his out to her. She accepted his hand and walked to the outside of the apartments. She thought they were going to walk but he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, then took to the skies.

She yelped and wrapped her legs around him to hang on tighter. It was so different than flying on Kirara or Shippo. They were fast but easy fliers; Vegeta was faster than those two could ever hope to be and his felt like it had a roughness about it. It was like being in a race car going 250 mph.

She heard him chuckle at her yelp. She scowled at him and a smirk was on his face. She relaxed enough to enjoy the flight and when they touched down at Capsule Corp. the enjoyment faltered. They could hear Bulma yelling at someone and it was about Vegeta being a pig headed male. He growled and Kagome rolled her eyes and tugged him along to search out the scientist.

Following the screeches to the living room; Vegeta and Kagome walked in on Bulma yelling about Vegeta to Bunny, Dr. Briefs, Yamcha, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Chi Chi, Tien, Chiotzu, and Master Roshi.

_"The most pig headed, stupid, inconsiderate man on this planet! Why did it have to be him she was in love with?"_ she yelled and paced.

"Boy she really is hating on you." Kagome whispered to Vegeta as they peered around the door frame.

_"Goku I need you to kick his ass for me."_ Bulma said.

_"Huh? Why?"_ he asked.

_"Because he broke Kagomes' heart. What about that do you not understand? Now because of his being thoughtless she has left."_ she nearly wailed.

They saw him rub the back of his head nervously as Chi Chi glanced at him and rolled her eyes. He was so oblivious at times.

_"When I see that smug, pain in the ass; I'm gonna..."_ Bulma said.

"You're gonna what?" Vegeta growled.

Everyone jumped at his voice and glared a bit at him. But when they saw Kagome relief swept across their features. Gohan had run up to her and was excitedly chatting with her about what had occurred when they all had heard that she was leaving. But before he was even a quarter through Bulma was pouncing on her.

"I thought you were leaving and never going to come back." she cried.

"I had too. Vegeta came after me. He was almost too late." she said.

Bulma pulled away from her friend to look at Vegeta. He was looking elsewhere in the room, it seemed he didn't want anyone to get other ideas of his personality.

"Vegeta, thank you." Bulma said to him and he nodded at her.

Bulma smiled and shook her head. He was always going to be the same. Hopefully Kagome would be able to handle the prideful Saiyan prince.

"Bulma, Chi Chi, Bunny! I'm going to need your help." Kagome announced to them suddenly.

"What?" the three women sounded.

"Vegeta and I are getting married." she said happily.

Three things happened simultaneously then; Vegeta turned away from the room, all the other men hit the floor, and the women squealed with delight.

When the women left the room chattering away about bridal magazines and fittings and flowers, the men were pulling themselves up off the floor. They hadn't expected Kagome to have said that and that she had said yes to it! She had said yes, didn't she? They weren't just imagining it were they?

"Are you really marrying Kagome? I wasn't just imagining that?" Krillin asked.

"No, you imbecile! I'm marrying the girl." Vegeta said.

"Somebody should warn her about your temper." Krillin said.

"I don't think so. She spent the majority of the time yelling back at him and when the two were in the same room, boy, the insults would fly!" Yamcha said with a hearty laugh.

"Well I'm happy for you Vegeta." Goku said with a huge grin.

Vegeta stalked out of the room and went to the Gravity chamber. He would prefer to be there than listen to all of the half hearted congratulations and all of the sappy well wishes.


	2. Chapter 2 Granted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor do I own Inuyasha. Only the plot of this FANfiction.**

**AN: Gift fic for DarkAngel048. My second Vegeta/Kag fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: Vegeta stalked out of the room and went to the Gravity chamber. He would prefer to be there than listen to all of the half hearted congratulations and all of the sappy well wishes.<strong>

* * *

><p>Never before had she ever wanted to be done with a celebration that was her own. Well a shared celebration of her own. Kagome was so thankful when the reception had ended and they were on their way to their honeymoon. She and Bulma had to plan where she and Vegeta were going to go because Vegeta didn't know what a honeymoon was. When he asked, Bulma abandoned her to explain it herself. Needless to say he wanted to skip the wedding and move on to the honeymoon.<p>

It was the honeymoon they were starting on now. Bunny, Bulma, and Mr. Briefs lent the family's island retreat for two weeks to them. They were going to have an entire island to themselves, well with the exception of the servants, to be enjoying each other.

They had already unpacked and Vegeta was speaking to the housekeeper. It was already night and she was getting ready for her first night as a married woman and her first night of everything. Now that she was getting into a nightie that Chi Chi had packed her, her nervousness skyrocketed. She had never in her life been intimate with anyone and now she was married! She knew how to kiss but everything else was foreign to her.

The door suddenly opening made her jump and cover herself. A deep chuckle and she knew that it was Vegeta and she relaxed a bit. She felt his hands settle on her shoulders and she tensed slightly.

"Your nervousness is citrating the whole room." he said in her ear.

She shivered and swallowed, "I can't help it."

"I know. We will have two weeks to get these virginal whims out of you." he said to her.

"How do you know I'm a virgin?" she asked.

"You're too nervous not to be. As custom with earthlings you wore a white wedding dress with a veil as well." he said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Of course he would know that. She was sure that he was probably the only male in existance that knew that.

"That flimsy night wear is unecessary." he said suddenly.

"Chi Chi said that it is a good enticer on a wedding night." she said and fidgeted with the hem.

"That outfit is not enticing, more of a hinderance." he said and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Kagome blushed brightly and waited with baited breath for whatever was going to happen next. He was looking in her eyes and then kissed her. Hot and passionate was what it could be called. Everything that he kept hidden underneath his anger and gruffness was in that kiss. It was so overwhelming that she trembled in his arms as she responded back in full.

She trailed her hands down the bulging muscles of his arms then back up to wrap her arms around his neck. He released her mouth to let them both breathe. She raked her fingers through his spiky hair and reveled in the shiver that went through him. It was strange to have any measure of control over a man such as him. So proud and strong and yet she had some control. A small dose and that was enough for her.

She may have had that small amount but he had so much more. So much more control over her body and his own than she had ever thought. He had her so throughly distracted with the kiss, she didn't notice that her nightie was gone and so was all of his clothes. She had never felt him move other than his lips on hers. But now that she was noticing, she was aware of the hot trails his hands were leaving as they moved across her skin. Heating her whole body to a blazing hot.

It was a beautiful and delicious feeling as the heat pooled into her lower abdomen. He knew just how to make love to a woman and would show her how to please him... at a later date. Right now was all for her. He almost lost her and he was going to make up for it tonight by giving her the most exquisite reeling of her senses. He was going to wring every drop of her passion out and before she was recovered; do it all over again.

He splayed his fingers across her lower belly and ghosted them back and forth down and then back up, teasing her.

"Vegeta." she whispered, her voice husky in his ear.

She shifted forward and pressed herself closer to him. She could feel his unnatural warmth and then tensed. Something hard was prodding her stomach. She didn't even have to look down to know what it was. But down she looked anyways and quickly averted her eyes elsewhere. Vegeta grasped her chin to bring her eyes back to him. He wasn't going to have her looking anywhere but him.

He grasped her lips again in a kiss and she wrapped her arms around him. He lifted her off her feet and laid her down on the bed and hovered over her. His mouth left hers and slowly he paid homage to her body with his mouth. He had her writhing in ecstasy before he was through loving her with his mouth, she was moaning his name; telling him exactly what he wanted to hear. She was at the brink of falling over the edge into her first taste of euphoria.

Just as he gave her that little nudge over the edge and as convulsions swept through her, did he swiftly seat himself within her. Shoving her right back over the edge of bliss but this time edged with a little bitter pain. He moved once and she hissed between her teeth and he stopped. She gave her hips an experimental roll and all was well as he moved.

His movements were slow and precise. Letting them both feel every sensation of the movements. As instinct demanded of both, he moved faster, more wild and instict-driven. Yet still in control to not hurt her. He loved her body and drew it closer and closer to fulfillment of them both.

She bit her lip, giving him all too knowing of signs that she was teetering, and then she was tightening around him. His movements becoming harder to muster as she clamped down on him tightly; dragging his own ecstasy to the forefront of the love making. They both crashed together as it swept over them.

They fit perfectly together as he rolled them over to his back. He let her fall into sleep as he held her close to him, letting her recuperate for the next round he had in mind. After tonight he would be sure that she would never doubt that she had his full, absolute, and undivided attention.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first lemon in a while. Not very lemony though more lemony fresh. So tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
